Most electric motors, being of the radial flux variety, occupy a good measure of space along their axes of rotation. Generally speaking, their axial dimensions are greater than their radial dimensions. Their axial dimensions become even greater when they are coupled to gear boxes, as with so-called “gear motors”, to increase torque.
Axial flux motors dimensionally possess the opposite characteristics. They are quite compact axially, but have generally greater radial dimensions than radial flux motors of corresponding power. Even so, an axial flux motor, when coupled with a gear box to increase torque, assumes a greater axial dimension, and this detracts from the compactness of the design.